


The light in your darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Any gender, Crowley Angst, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley is sweet, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Feels, Female!Reader - Freeform, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Platonic Love, Reader is kind, Romantic love, Sam and Dean mentioned, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, angsty angst, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader feels betrayed. They attempt suicide. Someone stops them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!! Self harm, attempted suicide, darkness, ANGST.
> 
>  
> 
> Haven't written anything at all for a long time. And then I come back with angst. Hah.

Laying there you cried in the dimly lit room on the ratty mattress. You had checked into this motel feeling dead. When you got to your door you couldn't hold it in anymore. You trusted her. You made a mistake. You trusted your 'best friend' and she had stabbed you in the back. Not physically but mentally. Emotionally.

Thats how you ended up god knows where in a shotty motel crying your eyes out and trying not to claw your own skin off. You were failing. You lifted your shirt so you could scratch your way down your chest and stomach. You needed relief. No, you needed punishment. Or thats what you thought anyways. Quickly you lashed out against your own skin making sharp hard slashes. You continued grinding your nails against your flesh leaving crimson streaks as you went. It stung making your eyes clench closed in pain. You deserved it.. Or thats what you told yourself as you choked back a sob. The past flitting before your eyes as you continued your punishment. Insults screamed inwardly at yourself.

You had begun really thinking back as the pain made you hazy. You realized here that she never cared about you as much as you had loved her. Cherished her. You were a toy. A test. Something to let her pull and squeeze and use. Nothing more and everything less. You wanted to die. That's what you'd do. Take the "easy way out". Reaching into your pocket you pulled out the knife from your pocket. 

Normally it sliced the flesh suits of demons but today it was for you. Today the blade would end you. Taking it into your hand you got it ready to slice it down the length of your forearm. Putting pressure you only stopped when you heard a voice. A familiar one. One that brought you warmth and light in the darkest of nights.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. Well, perhaps I would.. But you shouldn't."


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm embrace and care is shown. Crowley speaks from his heart for the person always so kind to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit better.. Had inspiration for a part two. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ♡

You stared at the demon in your motel room. All tears drying up at the realization of being caught. Caught right before your end, or thats how you saw the last few minutes before being interrupted. Your end.

Question is: why did Crowley stop you?

"What ar-"

"Darling, I'm sorry."

"I don't-"

"I'm sorry."

You didn't want to cry. You didn't want to cry in front of the King of Hell. Sure he had been there for you and the Winchesters, and hell even their angel, but nobody needed to see you like this. Nobody needed to see you so broken. But you did break. Tears streamed down your cheeks as sobs shook you.

The King of Hell quietly rushed over to you. He sat at your bedside. Warmth. Thats what you felt when you were embraced. He smelled so good.. and his breathing was so calming. You found your sobs slowly dying down while in his embrace.

 "Why do you even care about me?" your voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Why did you care for me? When Moose and Squirrel had their way.. You always showed such kindness. I want to return the favor." He thought back to the days in the bunker dungeon when the boy's had drugged him with human blood and beat him. How because of them he lost his throne. His throne. And then how because of them he had met you. His precious kitten. Moose and Squirrel actually did right for once.

"Bu-"

"No buts. I will care for you"

"I.." you spoke carefully. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this.." you breathed into his chest.

"No (y/n). Don't apologize. Don't apologize for hurting.. But know instead you are loved. Truly loved"

Quietly you nodded into his suited chest. Your eyes drying more into the fabric.

You found yourself falling asleep in the arms of a demon. Not just any demon. The King of Hell. Who so happened to be the man you had fallen for. The man you cared for; who seemingly cared for you, too.

Crowley moved back a bit on the mattress making room to place your head on his lap as you dreamed of better days and his words.

"Oh kitten.." the king murmured his pet name for you as he stroked your face in the darkness of night. His brown eyes soft with concern.

"I do care for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments and what not. Love you guys<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
